Patch Notes (PC)
'Latest PC Patch ' 7.16c Released 10th February 2012 *Buffed Trap Damage by 25% in NM *Barbarian's Turtle Stance now makes him immune to web projectiles and other stunning attacks *Reduced Retribution damage by 12% more *Reduced Disc Thrower piercing number from 5 to 4 *Increased Phoenix Gun piercing from 4 to 6 *Increased Bone Bow piercing from 1 to 4 *Increased Hunter's Bow piercing from 1 to 5 *Increased Blunderbuss piercing from 1 to 8 *Reduced NM pet DPS by 40%, and unicorn by 50% specifically *Fairies boosted in NM by a total of 5x, previously was 2.5x *Added message to TNet indicating if login failure occurred because you're banned *Buffed Healing Auras in NM by 20%, reduced DU by 1 *50% nerf to Destructoid Robot in NM to bring it in line with other pets 'Unreleased PC Patch Notes' Here are the notes for any officially released upcoming patches, planned for release on the PC. *You can view the official announcement page here. 7.17 *Added free "Etherian Festival of Love" Event content! *Pets can now have variable growth rates -- when they're born, a new Pet will determine how much it grows as you level it up. Some Pets will never get very large, and others may get quite huge. There's only one way to find out... level them up! *Added more music tracks to the Tavern jukebox, because 'we luv u' 'Previous PC Patch Notes (Steam)' Here are the patch notes and release date. You can also view and discuss at the official forums here. *You can view older patch notes here 7.16b Released 8th February 2012 *Fixed the issue where the Barbarian's left-handed weapon was inverted *Reduction in time on Assault map 1 by 25 seconds on nightmare and added some more defenses in weaker areas *Reduction in time on assault map 3 by 40 seconds on nightmare *Reduced retribution rate-of-fire by 30% and damage reduced by 25% *45% increase in Barbarian HP on Nightmare, in line with Squire's increase *20% exponential reduction in sale-price of extremely-high-Damage weapons, to prevent sale-price roll-over *Fixed nightmare Squire HP incorrect value on pause screen *Fixed bug where players were making profit from leveling any weapon *Added Barbarian combo by holding both mouse buttons *Reduced visual effects on Snowball launcher *Darkness Traps now affect Ogres with immunity removal and now cost 3 DUs *Remove-from-shop can no longer be used to exceed item box size *When pulling up "More Info" in the Heroes section of the Post game board, the Hide info button has a XBOX right stick icon next to it -- fixed *Scaled down stat speed-boost in NM assault by 40% *Fairy and Healing Aura 2.5x as effective in NM *Normal Damage Pets are 15x as effective in NM *Elemental Pets are 1.5x as effective overall, and Melee Pets are 1.25x as effective in overall, both changes are NM only. *Imps are 4x as effective in NM *Animus/Ponies are 12x as effective in NM *Pets don't attack practice dummies during combat anymore. *Fixed issue where Mobs would still target Barbarian on pure strategy mode *Fixed issue where the Defense Active-Hero Bonus wouldn't re-associate if Hero had left-game and re-added in splitscreen 7.16a Released 1st February 2012 *Barbarian: Fixed an issue where left-handed weapons would sometimes miss *Barbarian: Fixed an issue where players were able to add points into Defenses/Abilities they hadn't yet unlocked *Barbarian: The Leap Ability will no longer allow you to jump away from an enemy *Zoom in/zoom out now works when bound to the keyboard *Items bought from shops should now appear in your Item Box without having to restart the game *Added In-Tavern trophies for Mythical Defender, Hardcore Mythical Defender, Dungeon Raider, Mythical Dungeon Raider, Jingled All the Way, Portal Defender, Mythical Portal Defender, Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple, and Nightmare Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple *Fixed an issue with deleted folders reappearing/not showing items from deleted folders *Fixed an issue where dropped gear was changing into other gear/pets *Fixed a bug where players were able to climb walls with the Outlander outfit *Made Nightmare Assaults use Hero Speed stat boost, albeit at a lower rate than non-Nightmare Assault *Fixed a collision issue on Etherian Mines Assault that was making it difficult for players to jump back to the mineshaft around the second enemy core *Fixed an issue where players with a colon in their name were unable to host game and their name would appear as PlayerXXXXXX when joining other player's games *Fixed an issue where players were unable to join AFK shops due to having the DLC *Fixed a bug where AFK Shops that had a DLC level selected you didn't own would not list 7.16 Released 31st January 2012 * Added "Assault Mission Pack" premium content, free for owners of Eternia Shards Complete Pack * Added "Barbarian Hero Class" premium content * Added "Hardcore Mythical Defender", "Dungeon Raider", and "Mythical Dungeon Raider" Accomplishments & Steam Achievements * Added one-button "Sync All Items to DefenderStore.com", and no longer pops up Steam Overlay after you login to the site! * Hardcore mission completions now save and are visible in your completion stats * Fix for network bandwidth issue involving high-attack-rate projectile towers: tower projectiles are now locally spawned and locally-calculated client-side, completely eliminating their bandwidth cost. * Spider Webbing no longer stacks on players -- you can only be webbed once-at-a-time * Group Hug Achievement can now optionally be earned using the corresponding Gender-Swapped Heroes * Fixed bug where Squire's Blood Rage damage resistance calculation was inverted, erroneously making him take MORE damage as the Blood Rage stat was level updated. This is resolved, and now e.g. 1800 point Blood Rage will cut incoming damage by about 50%, enabling better Squire tanking especially on the high-end. * Added "Q" key to toggle "Front View" mode where you can view the front of your character and rotate around them for tasty pics * Added "H" key to Toggle HUD visibility * Added Item-Box/Hero-Shop "Folder" support (+ Subfolders too) * Added Item Drag-&-Drop support (Drag off Hero Inventory to drop, Drop onto buttons to activate that button's action on the item, etc) * Made Hardcore mode available in all Difficulty settings * Resolved UMF Ogre pathing stuckage case * Added 'Mythical Defender' reward! 'Outlander' costume with special ability * Reduced Healing Ramp Cost by 20% (less Healing Cost per HP increase), and reduced Healing Cost by a straight 40% in NM * Darkness Trap now strips mobs of elemental immunity, and reduced DU cost to 5 * Player Shop Maximum Item Sale Cost is now correctly 200,000,000 (the UI was previously erroneously limiting the number to 8 digits, preventing reaching this maximum) * Added UI Option to disable controller rumble feedback * Fixed the cost of upgrading "Halloween Spooktacular!" items, now is the same as other equivalent items * Fixed another kind of 'Return-To-Tavern-Crash' (perhaps the last) * Buffed Squire Circular Slice damage ramp by 15%, Reduced its cooldown by 1 second, and increased its animation speed by 25% * All Squire Towers HP buffed by 60% in NM, Harpoon Turret rotate speed increased by 40% * Eliminated Speed Boosts in NM Assaults 7.15a * Apprentice Guardians can now generate properly high Tower Boosting stat like the other Guardians * Increased Nightmare re back to 50% (sorry about that guys!) * Increased Aura range Nightmare scale from 60% to 70% * "Hardcore Mode" option no longer shows up in Challenges, where it has no effect * Deeper Well Practice Dummies no longer targeted by Towers * Search Filter 0-80 level range now shows up 7.15 * Added optional Hardcore Nightmare Mode, no respawns allowed during Combat phase (but you don't lose until your core is destroyed). Yields slightly better loot & more XP than regular Nightmare Mode, and later further rewards. * Reduced Nightmare Player Resistance Multiplier from 50% to 40% * Fixed Enemy stuck-case on UMF South Door Spawn Area * Added two training dummies to Deeper Well for NM DPS testing * Fixed a return-to-tavern crash bug (THE return-to-tavern crash bug?) * Double respawn wait-time in nightmare * 40% reduction on Trap/Aura effective range on Nightmare * Increased Nightmare wyvern flight speed by 40% * Fixed nightmare health swapping bug * Fixed Search Filter mission list button-disappearing bug * Fixed bug where search filters were erroneously applied to AFK Shops and Invites * Fixed mobile data importing bug * Fixed bug where full-set armor bonus sometimes wasn't immediately applied upon picking up an armor * Imp/Engy repairs now scale up with the current mode's Tower HP -- so they'll be much more effective on Nightmare. * Added the ability (default + and - buttons) for trappers and aura-users to scale the size of the trap/aura they're placing down * Zamira Armor "Level 94" requirement fixed, retroactively (is now 74) * nightmare healing aura back at 100% effectiveness * nightmare reduced HP scaling (and player incoming damage) by 37% to make Fairies and Healing Auras more effective * fix for enemies timing-out / jumping around when no target * fix for ogres ignoring blockades that they're running into * Hero Level Search Filter now goes up to 80 -- not yet fixed, known issue will be resolved in later hotfix. 7.14b * Etherian Holiday Extravaganza: Now notified of Defense removal before Boss, and time before Boss is now dependent on number of players (1 player gets 60 seconds for example, while 4P gets 20 seconds) * Reduced overall Nightmare enemy damage onto players by 20%, and UMF2 damage in particular onto players by an another 33% * Remaining UMF2 mob stuckage fixes * A fix for null-material crashes, timing-related. Maybe be the source of various return-to-tavern crashes * Disappearing xmas weapons fix * Xmas present mana now can go over the soft (200 million) mana bank limit, and now you're not given xmas presents until you have completed all core Campaign maps (on any difficulty), to avoid unbalancing people's early games * Spiders can now be ensnared * DDDK updated to 7.14 & now development exe uses alternate save data to avoid messing your regular saves when developing * Hero Button-Icon Health values are now accurate for Nightmare * Holiday Extravaganza time-limits increased for 3P and 4P on Easy-through-Hard difficulties * Nightmare player-resistance multiplier set to 50% (up from 40%) 7.14a * Fixed Zero-Damage Traps on Nightmare * Further reduced Equipment investment costs * Further increased quality of low-wave Nightmare Loot Drops 7.14 * Hosting Pure-Strat or Survival now requires having beaten the level at LEAST at that difficulty beforehand * Reduced UMF2 Ogre Health * Reduced Joust Knockback on Nightmare * No respawns allowed in combat-phase now on Nightmare UMF/UMF2 * Reduced Mythical-Loot Upgrade Cost Ramp by 40% * Nightmare Difficulty Game-Search Filter now works * Fixed UMF Moon-walking enemy/stuckage bug * Uber Monster Fests Client framerate is now uncapped with <= 4 players in the game * Mythical-class Armor can now have Armor Upgrades > 25% damage reduction, but beyond 25% upgrades of such defensive stats are only granted every 10th level -- very useful for beefing up your resistances on Nightmare to climb up to maximum resistance * Added "Etherian Holiday Extravaganza!" Event * Made Repair Time on High-HP Defenses take much less time * Self-Healing Cost & Time on Nightmare now matches the other difficulty modes * Made "Mythical" Quality Full-Armor Sets yield 30% Full-Set bonus as opposed to regular Qualities' 25% bonus, Mythical Armors now can only get full-set bonus with other Mythical Armors of the same time * Incoming Damage-Knockback is now reduced as an exponential factor of Armor Resistance * Buffed all Nightmare Challenge reward qualities by 80% * All Mythical-class Pets (Level Requirement 74) now do damage which scales with Hero Damage * Increased Shroomite Pet slow-speed enemy debuff time by 50% * Made Nightmare Mode drop better loot even at the lower waves (Wave 1 Deeper Well Nightmare is now pretty much equivalent to Wave 14 Insane Glitter etc), & Nightmare Campaign generally drop better loot * Made Nightmare Survival & Mix High-Waves Drop Loot on Par with Nightmare UMF * Made Nightmare Survival & Mix have more Ogres depending on the Wave number 7.13c * Cut Nightmare Spider HP by 33% * Cut Spider Damage to Towers by 40% * Cut Spider Webbing Entrapment Time on Heroes by 60% (a bug was actually making it much longer than it should have been for radial entrapment) * Increased Nightmare Physical Tower Damage & HP by 25% * Fixed issue where Legendary Defender Achievement was requiring the new Achievements, is not supposed to. * Fixed LifeStream Hollow Uber Monster Fest Enemy Stuckages * Knockback upgrading issue fixed * Increased Player Armor Resistance multiplier from 40% to 65% in Nightmare 7.13b * Fixed Armor Resistances Bug * Eliminated double-knockback momentum from elemental enemies 7.13a All: * Old Hero Shops are no longer wiped. E-mail lostheroes@trendyent.com with your Steam username if you had previously suffered a wipe, and we'll get on restoring from TrendyNet backup data * Increased XP required to go from Hero Level 70-74 * Increased non-equipment Stat point cap from 100 to 120 * Added Nightmare enemies to all boss fights * Fixed bug with Nightmare Dragon not moving. * Nightmare mode locking issue fixed * Item resale values fixed * Made XP boost service for levels > 70 only give 10% of next-Level XP 7.13 All: * Fixed a GPU memory leak crash involving any mission with Terrain * Possible to vendor items with a value above 100million now. PvE: * Added Adjustable Camera Field-Of-View Options slider * Fixed 1-byte Stat overflow bug, and Raised maximum Per-Item Hero/Defense Stat to 360 (not a total cap, just on each individual item, up from 126) * Changed Pet XP earnings to 100% of earned XP, up from 50% * Fixed a Secure-Trade failure bug * Fixed a UMF enemy-stuck area * Added optional damage-red material flash when any object or character takes damage * Raised Level Cap to 74 * DefenderStore.com items will now automatically remove from web listing when sold, dropped, or traded, and will switch between web Shop and web Inventory if moved between in-game Shop and Inventory respectively. * DefenderStore.com listing name will now automatically match in-game shop name * Damage resistance no longer reduces incoming momentum (knockback) from hits * Moved shake-camera and step-towards-target options to the general options panel * Made ALL Missions and Challenges have Leaderboards * Added next/previous page buttons to the Play Statistics UI level list * Nerfed Animus Damage by 33% (retroactive) * Changed Piercing Shot & Piercing Spreadshot cooldown time from 1.25 seconds to 4 seconds * TrendyNet will no longer accept connection from pre-7.13 game versions Eternia Shards Premium DLC: * Added Part 1 missions: Mistymire Forest, Portal Defense, LifeStream Hollow Uber MonsterFest (8-player), LifeStream Hollow PvP * Added early-access to "Nightmare" difficulty mode for owners of the 'Eternia Shards Complete Pack' DLC, with Eternia Shard enemies featured, & corresponding level, enemy, spawn layout & boss rebalancings * Added 5 new achievements: Mythical Defender, Portal Protector, Nightmare Portal Protector, Nightmare Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple, Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple * Added new "Mythical" quality-level items, with a level requirement of 74 7.12e * Fixed Steam issue where matchmaking would return only small percentage of actual games. * 20% Buff to UMF Loot & Reward Qualities 7.12d * Slower-and-regular swinging Melee weapons now do more damage (buffed), relative to faster swinging weapons. Faster swinging weapons themselves do not do any more damage, but have not been nerfed. For an average swinging weapon, this can be about a 22% damage buff, for a slower swinging weapon, it's more like 45% * Turkey Hunt Costumes now in Open mode * Fixed a return-to-tavern-crash * Defaulted game to not use multi-threaded rendering, prevents crashes on various system configurations (you can change it back to use multi-threaded rendering for increased performance from the "Configure" option in the game launcher) * Changed all game searches to be Worldwide * Fixed a crash with Hosting games * Capped all Item Hero stats at +/- 126 for the time being * Slight Uber Monster Fest Item Buff (about 10%), and 30% Buff to the Rewards qualities. * Re-enabled FMV's 7.12c Released 1st December 2011 * Game now automatically returns to the Multiplayer Session Browser UI whenever you leave or are disconnected from a multiplayer session, convenience! * "The Great Turkey Hunt!" mission now available in "Open" mode * Increased all Defense Damage & HP-Life by 33% specifically on Uber Monster Fest * Made Easy, Medium, and Hard "Uber Monster Fests" easier, enemies not as tough. Always have a constant 90 seconds Build Timer in between waves. * Reduced Item Cost-To-Upgrade values by 20%, putting the costs at a midway point between 7.11 and 7.12 7.12b Released 1st December 2011 * Fixed Deadly Striker Tower 0 Damage problem * Fixed Uber Monster Fest No-Timer Problem with > 4 players * Made Shop searches WorldWide * Allowed 16 players in Shop Taverns, toggles dynamically too if you enable/disable your shop * Made Player Shop items not buyable until a price has been set by the shop owner * Fixed issue with melee weapons sometimes not hitting/being attached * Reduced latency concerns in 8-player Uber Monster Fest * Fixed the "Show Shops" button in the Multiplayer Session Browser not working * Boosted Uber Monster Fest drop qualities 25% and increased number of reward items from 1 to 2 for the non-MVP, and from 2 to 4 for the MVP (MVP is MP-only) 7.12 Released 1st December 2011 * All: Monk Weapons retroactively buffed 33% Melee Damage, Monk Ranged Damage Exponential Ramp nerfed 20%, Monk Hero Boost upkeep cost increased 20% * All: Likely fix for weapon-not-appearing-on-character issue under lossy-network conditions * All: Redesigned the Adept animations * All: Fixed bug where you could get someone else's Tavern dropped items in YOUR Tavern. * All: Raised Mana Bank non-shop earnings Cap to 100,000,000 * All: Upgrading Projectile Speed now has a minimal impact on resale value. * All: You can now hold "Alt" and click on another Hero Icon in the Hero Selection or Swapping UI to swap those two hero positions, so you can more easily organize your heroes into sets. * All: All Chicken Pets standardized to 80 Upgrade Levels. * All: Chicken buff +33% damage, meant to be in 7.11 but didn't make it in time * All: Every slower swinging melee weapon now deals proportionally more damage! (as listed on their Damage Stat too). Is retroactive. * All: Allowed players to create their own "Tavern Shop" with their items, set prices on those items, and then specifically list their game as an "AFK Shop" game. Added button to view the available DefendersStore.com Items along with the active "AFK Shops". * All: Score indicator collapses the same-type labels onto each other, so if you kill 100 goblins before the score indicator has caught up, you get a "Killed 100 +100" message rather than 100 goblin kill messages. This makes the score indicator much more useful and timely. * All: Added a "Add to DefendersStore.com" button to the Item Box and Hero Shop, which enables you to post/updates your items to DefendersStore.com with one click directly from within the game! Also the Items automatically remove themselves from DefendersStore.com when they get sold from your shop! * All: Keyboard-lockout after naming your game when using a Gamepad is fixed * All: Countess "Joust" damage scales better (increased damage stat ramp by 20%), and another Countess "Joust" client issue fixed, and "Joust" now does scaled Weapon Elemental Damage as well. Countess "Call To Arms" radius raised and ally damage buff ramp increased 15% * All: Players can now see sessions & join into Premium Missions that they do not own, yay!, though they can not save progress on those missions unless they own them (they can still earn items and such, just not store victory progress). * All: Definitive Chicken-Pet 33% damage buff. * PvE: Added 8-player Über Monster Fest! (as part of New Heroes Pack. Refer to 3 points above for how multiplayer on it will work) * PvE: Dark Elf Warrior Damage to Towers reduced by 50%, and their Targeting Desirability to Towers reduced by 40% * PvE: Adept "Instant Upgrade" can now also be used in the Build Phase, useful for time-limited missions, and reduced the cost of "Purity Bomb" to 200 Mana. Also, Instant-Upgrade can be used beyond Upgrade Level 5 to do an Instant Repair, at a high cost of Mana. 7.11b Released 24th November 2011 * All: Electric Aura damage ramp buff 10% * All: Fixed a Client-side "Joust" issue * All: Fixed minor exploit involving certain upgraded items selling for more money than you put into them + original worth. * All: Fixed Huntress Trap Upgrade Health/Damage Scaling * PvE: Turkey Hunt: Mega Turkey can now target invisible Huntresses/Players, as all Bosses are supposed to be able to, and Added approximately 1.5 minutes wave-time to Easy and Normal Turkey Hunt, and 30 seconds to Hard * Pve: Made super-loot ramp easier, better loot at lower waves, in Shop and Pure Strat too * All: Fixed issue with "Remote Defense Boost" stat-boost enhancement not appearing correctly on Client-side. Also cut its Mana Consumption Cost-Over-Time by 25% (less cost to keep it going) * DDDK: Total Conversions can now use custom Materials. Category:Content